


Mistress Chloe and Gal Gadot Round Two

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [12]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Gal Gadot needs to have a little alone time with her Mistress Chloe Bennet. And she likes what she finds when she gets there.





	Mistress Chloe and Gal Gadot Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Gal drove up the driveway of her Mistress’s house. She had been away on business with her husband. But now that she was back she wanted to spend some time with her Mistress. She loved her husband dearly but she needed to be with her Mistress now. She let herself into her Mistress’s house with a key that she had given her. She walked in and heard screams of pleasure from upstairs. She smiled at herself. 

She knew that her Mistress was playing with another one of her playthings right now. And she wanted to see her in action. “How am I doing fucking your ass sweetie?” she heard her Mistress asked in a moan as she approached the bedroom. “You are doing wonderfully Mistress.” a woman moaned as Gal peeked through the crack of the door. And she saw a woman that she had seen before she thought her name was Adrianne Palicki. And she was being fucked by there Mistress in the ass with a strapless strap-on. 

As she watched her Mistress fuck Adrianne she got wetter and wetter. Wishing with every thrust that she was the woman that her Mistress was fucking right now. And as she watched she saw Adrianne squirting a steady stream two feet in front of her as she came for there Mistress as she screamed in pleasure. Then Adrianne slowly passed out in a heap on the bed with a big smile on her face after having cum for her Mistress.

That was when Chloe looked up and saw Gal peeking through the door. She smiled and climbed out of bed and away from Adrianne who was out like a light. As she walked to the door she popped out the strap-on with a satisfied sigh. As she walked over to Gal with a seductive strut that drove Gal crazy. Gal slowly opened the door. “Hello, cutie,” Chloe said giving Gal a kiss slipping her some tongue. Gal moaned with excitement as she felt her Mistress's tongue in her mouth.

“Follow me,” Chloe said with a smile leading her away from the room with Adrianne unconscious. She entered a room with a wall of female pictures. She found a chair and sat it down in front of those pictures. “Strip and sit,” Chloe said with a smile looking at Gal with a smile. Gal stripped as fast as she could so she was as naked as her Mistress who stood before her.

“Do you see all the girls in these pictures?” Chloe asked with a seductive smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Gal said with a sigh as she watched her Mistress walk around her with a seductive strut that drove her crazy. “These are my harem,” Chloe said with a smile looking at the wall. “There is my first little toy. Which is you.” Chloe said pointing out Gal's own picture. 

“Then there’s Florence Faivre,” Chloe said pointing out a picture of her former co-star in her blue-skinned form from the show. “Then there is Olivia Holt,” she said with a smile. As she spoke Gal became wetter and wetter thinking about the things that they have done with her Mistress. “And then there’s Elizabeth Henstridge and Adrianne Palicki. My newest little playthings.” Chloe said with a smile as strutted to her first ‘plaything’ and then got down on her knees in front of her. 

“T-There’s another p-picture over there. W-Who is it?” Gal asked knowing what her Mistress had planned for her and she was shaking with excitement. But Chloe didn’t speak about her and she wanted to know who she was. “Oh her.” Chloe smiled as she looked at the picture of Yano Yuuka. “She is another Mistress that I have become friends with. Her name is Yano Yuuka we share Olivia.” Chloe said with a smile as she kissed Gal’s thigh. 

“Now I want you to tell me what you think about them while I have a nice little treat,” Chloe said as she went straight for Gal’s pussy. “Oh.” Gal sighed as her Mistress started her work on her. “Uh, Florence is cute and, oh god, if you had fun with her in that makeup it would have been so hot.” Gal moaned as her Mistress lapped away at her plaything. Chloe smiled and looked up at her. “I did,” she said before going back to work. “Oh god.” Gal moaned.

“Oh, Olivia is cute too. I can imagine the things that you do with her. Oh god. And it’s so hot that I am not the only foreigner that you have made your plaything. And, oh yes, I have never seen a woman cum so hard before Adrianne.” Gal moaned as her Mistress performed her magic with her tongue. “But, oh, but what’s driving me crazy is the thought of you with another Mistress.” Gal moaned. “Do you think she’s cute?” Chloe asked with a smile before she dove back into her waiting pussy.

“Yes. Oh god, I’m going to cum for you Mistress.” Gal moaned. Chloe smiled but she didn’t stop. She kept going working her tongue all over her playthings delicious pussy. And as she did Gal’s head snapped backward. “MISTRESS!!!” Gal yelled as she came on her waiting tongue. Chloe lapped up as much of her juices as she could. “You missed me didn’t you?” Chloe asked Gal with a smile with her lips glistening with Gal’s juices.

“Yes, Mistress,” Gal said huffing from her orgasm. Then she leaned down and kissed Chloe tasting herself on her lips. “May I pleasure you now?” Gal asked with pleading eyes. “If you must,” Chloe said with a smile as Gal practically jumped her and mounted her the way that she had the first time they made love in the bathroom at that Hollywood party. As they began to make love again. Gal loved her husband and making love to him. But every time she made love to her Mistress she was in heaven and right now she was in heaven.


End file.
